1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a soft recoil system capable of reducing a recoil force and a recoil distance, and a cannon having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
In the process of firing ammunition, a force having the same intensity as that of a force which has been applied to the ammunition is applied to a cannon barrel according to the law of action and reaction. Due to such force, the cannon barrel moves in the opposite direction to the firing direction of the ammunition (recoil). Therefore, the cannon barrel which has backward moved, should return to the original position (counter recoil).
Generally, a cannon mounted to a tank is fired in a stationary state. In this case, a recoil load occurring during the firing is about 100 tons based on a 120-mm tank gun, which always results in a backward motion of the cannon barrel by a considerable distance. Accordingly, used is a counter-recoil device for moving the cannon barrel to the original position.
In order to reduce a recoil force of a cannon, a method for delaying a firing impact force for a predetermined time may be considered. However, this method can be implemented only by increasing a recoil distance. Accordingly, may be considered a soft recoil system capable of reducing not only a recoil force but also a recoil distance against recoil, and a cannon having the same.